


drawing for you

by hyuckled



Category: NCT (Band), Nctzen
Genre: Art, Letter, M/M, Short, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckled/pseuds/hyuckled
Summary: All Donghyuck ever wanted to do was to paint.





	drawing for you

All Donghyuck ever wanted to do was to paint. He liked the idea of moving the brush to fill a something with colour and various shapes. The only thing was, he could never seem to make it  _ just  _ the way he wanted it. The lines were either too thick or shaky and this annoyed him.

 

He had wanted to join an art class and he had done so and attended at least twice before he had stopped because he didn't think his paintings or drawings were up to the standards of those around him. So he left and tried to teach himself at home.

 

That was until his mum took it upon herself to find someone to help him with his art and this helo came in the form of a boy around the same age as him.  His name was Renjun and he had been almost too patient with Donghyuck, teaching him different techniques and letting him try out different art styles to find out which he liked best. 

 

Renjun would come around at least twice a week and help Donghyuck and they had grown closer in the time they had known each other, becoming great friends. Renjun was someone that Donghyuck knew he could confine in whenever he needed to and the pair usually talked continuously whenever Renjun was around, sometimes putting off the task at hand - the art work.

 

Donghyuck would always admire how Renjun would glide a pencil over a piece of paper and watch it form into a drawing. He'd always ask Donghyuck what he wanted to see him draw and would let him keep them. He could name anything and Renjun would be able to draw it. 

 

On this very occasion, the two boys were sat in Donghyuck's room, various bits of paper, pens and other art supplies strewn across the floor. Today, Renjun had tasked Donghyuck with a drawing of something important to him. He had thought about it for a while and found himself attempting to draw the boy infront of him, studying each of his features carefully and trying to sketch them onto the paper in front of him.

 

He was getting frustrated in the fact that he couldn't quite make the lips look right and placed it down calmly, taking a breath or two before looking at Renjun and asking him to help. The other boy had complied immediately, shuffling closer and taking Donghyuck's hand in his own and resting his chin on his shoulder as he helped Donghyuck shape the lips properly.

 

It didn't take long and Donghyuck put down the paper and pencil, Renjun still leaning his chin on him, and admiring his work. He was proud of himself and Renjun had told him he had done well. Renjun slung his hands around Donghyuck, moving his chin so he could rest his head on Donghyuck's shoulder instead. A small blush crept across Donghyuck's face and he tried to stay still so Renjun wouldn't take his arms away. He always enjoyed when Renjun would cling to him but he would never admit this to him in person.

 

Donghyuck picked up a pile of sketches nearby carefully and started going through them as Renjun watched and told him how he had improved so much. This made Donghyuck overjoyed and he grinned widely. 

 

Not long after, Renjun had to leave to get back home. After waving him off, Donghyuck had rushed back up the stairs and grabbed the drawing if Renjun, turning it over and starting to write a message. He was going to post it to Renjun, he had decided. In this message he wrote;

 

_ Dear Renjun, _

 

_ Thank you so so much for helping me improve my drawing. Before you, i was losing my motivation, deciding i just wasn't good enough. But now, you have given me the confidence to draw again. You told me to draw what was important to me and i drew you. Ever since you came into my life, i've been so much happier and i always look forward to you visiting. I know i will see again this week but i wanted to send this because it is easier to put it down into words than to say, especially the next part.  _

 

_ Renjun, i love you.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was pretty short but i've had it in my drafts for a few weeks now so i decided to post it!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
